


First Time Valentine's

by weird_aunt_writing



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_aunt_writing/pseuds/weird_aunt_writing





	First Time Valentine's

Of all the things I expected from Orion, being a stickler for Valentine’s day wasn’t one of them. I didn’t think he was planning anything, so I didn’t either. I was content to let the day pass as it had every other year of my life with no Valentine to speak of. Come to find out, Orion had some surprises up his sleeve.

He’d woken me up that morning with a bouquet full of gorgeous alien plants and a stuffed blue whale. At first I’d thrown myself on him, completely moved by the level of romanticism he’d put into the day, especially with it being the first Valentine’s I’d ever had someone to celebrate with.

After I’d properly shown him my appreciation I’d come to the horrifying realization that I hadn’t gotten him anything.

Swallowing my pride I’d rushed to Atlas as soon as I could without raising any suspicion and to my surprise he’d actually agreed to help me. But we were too far away from any colony to get there in time, and Orion would question docking anywhere that he and Atlas hadn’t already discussed. So we called in Nova and Jaxon to concoct some kind of plan for how I was going to surprise Orion.

And that’s when he’d walked in on our conversation.

And that’s how we got here with Orion sulking on the bridge and me scrambling to salvage the day.

“Why do I need one day to tell you I love you? That should be everyday!” I knew it was just an excuse but still I rambled on, trying to get myself out of the hole I hadn’t even noticed I’d been digging.   
  
Orion huffed from where he sat at the Captain’s chair, distinctly avoiding looking at me. “That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for not getting me chocolates,” he grumbled out. The rest of the crew immediately burst out laughing and I felt my face grew red-hot.

Winding up my arm I hurled the stuffed whale he’d gotten me, feeling a small sense of pride when it smacked against the side of his head. “That’s what this is about? Chocolates? You’ve been pouting because I didn’t get you chocolates?” I shouted at him across the bridge. “Orion I could get you chocolates any day! You don’t have to secretly pine for Valentine’s day to get them!” I knew the man loved chocolate but I couldn’t help feeling exasperated that he’d spent the whole day grouchy because he thought today was his excuse to get them without asking.

Without waiting for his response I turn and march off the bridge. At first I head for our room when an idea suddenly strikes me and I shift toward the kitchen, already grinning madly. I always kept a secret stash of chocolate on hand for Orion once I started getting some of my own pocket money and I thought we had to have fruit around here somewhere.

Too bad I couldn’t have had this idea earlier, before this all happened.

I round up all of the chocolate I have along with some sliced strawberries and sneak off to our room, breathing a sigh of relief when I find it still empty. I set out the bowl of fruit on the table by our couch and pour the chocolate into the warming contraption I didn’t even know we had until I found it in the kitchen. Leave it to Orion to have all the makings for chocolate fondue on board.

Once the chocolate is melted enough I strip down to my underwear, and lay out across the cushions, willing myself into the sexiest pose I can manage. Before my nerves can get the best of me I send a message off to Orion asking him to meet me in our room. I wait with baited breath and fingers crossed that he’ll be pleased until the door slides open across from me and Orion freezes in the doorway, my whale dangling loosely from his hand.

“What…are you doing?” he manages to ask, his voice suddenly tight and my eyes dip down to see that his pants are quickly following.

The way his eyes rake up and down my body gives me enough of a confidence boost to embrace the sultriness I wanted to emulate. Without answering his question I hook a finger at him and he obeys, walking over to join me on the couch. I push him back against the cushions and dip a strawberry slice into the chocolate before throwing a leg over his to straddle his hips. Orion’s blue eyes watch me with anticipation while I feed him the chocolate-dipped strawberry.

“I’m saving Valentine’s day,” I answer, and my chest swells with warmth at the way his eyes light up. As we steadily make our way through his “gift” Orion occasionally starts to protest and I cut him off with another slice of fruit, grinning when his resistance leads to the chocolate ending up around his mouth instead of in it.

Once we’ve finished off all the strawberries I lift a hand to wipe off a smear of chocolate he’d managed to get on his chin and he catches my hand with one of his. A flush of heat floods my body when he proceeds to lick the chocolate off my finger, his eyes never leaving mine. A breath passes between us and then we’re both on each other again.

I tug his shirt up over his head and once it’s gone his hands grip my hips while I grind against his. “Am I…off the hook…now?” my words comes out in gasps while his teeth nip softly at the skin of my neck. He doesn’t answer with words but the smirk he gives me when he pulls back tells me I very much am. With that we waste no more time before diving into a second round of Valentine’s sex.


End file.
